gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:Chat Discipline Guidelines
'Disciplinary Guidelines' Our new strike system calls for a clarification of chat offenses: remember, 3 strikes equals a ban. In certain circumstances, based on staff discretion, some cases may warrant an insta-ban. 'Strikes ' The following actions warrant a strike. In most cases, a ban only occurs after a user has incurred 3 (or more) strikes. Strikes normally come with a kick, but just in case it was missed or found later, a strike can still be issued after the fact. A record of chat strikes can be found here. *Adult Content *Harassment of users/Offensive topics *Insults *Disobeying a staff member *Requesting personal information *Spamming *Not providing a translation for foreign languages *Excessive Arguing/Refusing to cease drama *General recklessness Bans Bans should only be issued after a user has incurred 3 strikes, but some cases warrant one earlier. It is up to staff discretion to decide the severity of the offense and if it warrants an immediate ban. When banning after 3 strikes, the staff member should consider several factors while determining ban length, including but not limited to: *The nature of the strike offense *If the strikes were repeated or different offenses *The users chat-ban history *User's response to the ban Ban Length Progressions The following is a general guideline for how to adjust lengths according to previous bans. It is not strictly necessary to follow it in every situation; for example, an especially heinous offense could warrant a month-long ban even if the user in question had only previously received a 3 day ban. *First Ban - 3 days *Second Ban - 1 Week *Third Ban - 1 Month *Fourth Ban - 3 Months *Fifth Ban - 6 months *Sixth Ban - Subject to administrative review (may be 1 year, permanent, or other) Expired Guidelines: Below is the old table for Chat Banning guidelines before the strike system. While it is a good reference, it no longer must be followed nor has any jurisdiction. Additionally, text from the old Chat mod guide is posted for reference. This is a guide for Mods on Community Central but some of the principles can be used here. It is a good idea to take a look at it. When dealing with a user breaking the rules the following steps are a good way to deal with the issue. #Warn the user that they are breaking a rule and ask them to stop. #If they carry on or complain about the warning give them one strike with a reason: "Strike 1 to ( Username ) for ( reason )". #If they continue to break a rule, complain or break another rule give them a second strike and ask them to stop before the third strike which results in a kickban. #If they break the rule, another rule or complain again give them the third strike with reasons and explain that they will be banned from chat. #Instead of kickbanning them immediately, click on their name in the sidebar of the chat window and click on ban. Type a reason in and give a ban length. #Tell them you have banned them and they are here until kickbanned or until they leave. Ask them to leave and if they do not, kickban them. #Only ever kickban if they refuse to leave after being banned or if they are insulting users, swearing or causing trouble and need to leave chat immediately. #During this whole process try to keep everyone calm and do not let other people sway your judgment. #Go to the talk page of the banned user and give them the banned from chat template. #Look up their ban records and lengths then come here and look at the Blocking Guidelines to get an idea of how long the block should be. If they complain on or off chat about it, extend the ban.